


Halfway through May

by EchoEchoEchoEchoEcho (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Multi, Prostitute Keith, Prostitution, Repaying Debt, sort of forced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchoEchoEchoEchoEcho
Summary: Three and a half years ago Shiro left home to study at the Garrison collage, leaving his 16 year old brother Keith and a massive debt to Emperor Zarkon and his underground GALRA escort service behind. Now, Keith paying off his brothers debt and dreaming of a better life meets Lance McClain a brilliant student from the Garrison. After Zarkons most loyal lieutenant Sendak dies in front of Keith's eyes and seemingly by his hand Keith must learn to rely on the help of others including the very person he has hated all his life. Lotor.





	Halfway through May

The restaurant on the corner of Iverson Avenue was the most popular spot in town. It had made the town famous - put it on the map, and therefore it was where everyone, young, old, rich or poor came to eat. The restaurant itself was small and cramped, the tables were within half a metre of each other and the waiters had a hard job manoeuvring around the maze of furniture to not knock anything over. The owner - Hunk Garrett, had refused to move from where he had first set up shop despite the fact that his success and the increasing reservations and demand for tables was getting out of hand. The corner where Keith sat was parallel to the entrance, his back was to the door and this was making him nervous. He had just decided to move seats so he could have a full view of the room when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped, startled.

"You must be my er- well - yes..." The voice was deep, and it was obvious from his town that he was excited. Keith looked up at the owner of the hand. He was tall, broad-shouldered and dressed in a tailored suit. It looked expensive. Keith's eyes travelled to his face, pale and pockmarked, he was tolerable if you didn't see him in a clear light. Stubble brushed his cheeks and there was a small scar under his eye. As Keith looked it became apparent that the man was taking in Keith too, his eyes - one blue one brown Keith noted - were raking up and down Keith's body appreciatively. Keith shifted under his gaze uncomfortably.  
"Yes," he began, offering his hand "it's nice to meet you." the man, instead of shaking his hand like Keith expected, bent low (as low as he could in the available space) and kissed it.

"You are far more lovely and even more beautiful than they say" It was obvious that the man was trying to be flattering but in reality, it disgusted Keith to know that he was talked and gloated about behind his back. Of course, he knew it was inevitable and he was used to it by now but each reminder was like a physical blow to his chest. The man sat down heavily in the chair opposite  
"May I inquire the name of my beautiful date?" Keith ran a hand through his hair wearily, he was too tired for this charade of love and politeness, but he smiled graciously with practised ease.  
"It's Keith" The name sounded dull and old on his lips, he had never liked his name and he liked it even less when he knew his client would be moaning it into his ear several hours later. "A beautiful name for an even more beautiful boy" The man took his hand again and pressed it to his, linking their fingers. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked down at his lap where his other hand was clenched in a fist, nails digging into his palm.  
"As I have surrendered my name to you, isn't it fitting that you do the same to me?" Smiling, the man reached out and tucked some of Keith's hair behind his ear. "You may call me Daniel, darling" Keith suspected that wasn't actually his real name, most of his clients never used their real names in case of being caught.

The evening continued in this manner, with fake politeness and Keith pretending to blush and smile at the man's words. He was sick of it. The only time he really smiled the whole evening was when his date leaned over, obviously about to kiss him and at the very same moment, one of the waiters tripped and spilt wine over 'Daniels' crotch. He had to hide his face in his hands and when he caught the waiters eye it was anything he could do to stop himself from breaking out into full blown laughter. After their meal at the restaurant (one of the best Keith had ever had), he was led outside, with an arm wrapped firmly around his waist to a silver Rolls Royce. Though the ride was smooth the journey itself was uncomfortable. He spent most of it pinned to Daniels side, trying to rexist moving away from the roaming hands which frequently caressed his thighs and travelled up his shirt.  
The mercifully short ride in the car came to a stop outside a large apartment building. It was far grander than Keiths own, but he was used to places like this. Places like this were for middle aged men and women, usually in unhappy or unsatisfactory marriages. They were hidden from the public eye and next to nobody with wages under £300,000 a year had ever heard of them. Keith's employers, The Gentlemen and Ladies Recreation Association or GALRA managed several apartment complexes, like throughout the city. Members of the GALRA paid for the upkeep and management of the buildings and in return for another fee (depending on the demand of the escort) the director of the firm supplied them with a 'date' for the evening and the promise that no one would ever find out about their indiscretions.

The director was a man who insisted upon being called 'Emperor Zarkon'. Keith was one of the very few to actually meet him and could testify to the fact that he was as pretentious as his fake name suggested. Sure, he had the manors and good graces of an emperor, but in Keith's opinion, he was nothing less than evil.

Lost in his thoughts, Keith didn't even realise that he was outside the man's room until they were there.  
"You're very quiet tonight, love. What's the matter?" As he talked he brushed his hands up and down Keith's sides, and he resisted the urge to shudder. Keith, not wanting to confess he'd been thinking of any way to escape the inevitable searched for any excuse he could think of.  
"I just can't believe how handsome my date is" The lie obviously satisfied him as he hurried to unlock his door. He flung it open and led him inside. Shutting the door behind him Keith raised up on his toes and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Pressing himself up against the other, he whispered his well-rehearsed evocative phrases into this ear. The man grinned and hitched Keith's legs up around his waist, pushing him against the wall. The dull familiarity washed over him and he let himself sink into his mindless routine, blotting out reality.

The following morning Keith was walking out of the building, suit slightly wrinkled but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't have to do this again for at least two months. Daniel was obviously wealthy and had paid extra, of course, Keith knew that he would see none of this extra tip, but nonetheless, he was happy at the relief of a break. The contract between him and 'The Emperor' specified that he had to make over a certain amount a month and thanks to Daniel he had made well over that amount and it wasn't even halfway through May. His feet carried him far away from the complex and to his own apartment. It was small, dark and cramped and there was always a funny smell coming from the drains outside. The fridge was never cold and the hot water was always scolding but it was home. He had been offered accommodation at the GALRA's main base with the Emperor and his son but he adamantly refused to live there. Lotor (the Emporer's son) creeped him out. Unlocking the door to number 12 he stepped inside and threw his keys onto the side. He pushed off his shoes and collapsed face first into the ratty couch.

When he woke next it was almost dark and he could hear the grandfather clock in the next apartment chime eight times. This signalled that it was eight o'clock and that he was late for work. He checked his phone which was lying discarded on the floor next to him. Twelve missed calls from Shiro, and three from his boss. Keith worked part time in a cafe on the corner of the street where he lived. There was no way that he could make a living off the pittance he was paid there but at least it wasn't dirty money. Not bothering to change out of what he had been wearing the day before he bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Too late, he realised that his keys were on the other side of the door. He cursed again. Just perfect. Well, there was nothing he could do now, he might as well go to work. When he arrived at the little cafe it was quiet, a young couple was in the window, holding each other's hands and staring romantically into the eyes of the other and an old man sat cradling a mug of coffee in the opposite corner. He burst in through the doors, earning him shocked looks from the couple but he ignored them and hurried to the staff only room at the back. He hadn't even taken a step into the room when -  
"Where the devil have you been?" It was Rolo, Keith's boss. Rolo liked to think he was 'down with the kids' as he put it and constantly tried to arrange staff outings. Keith had found out from one of the other baristas that he had arranged to go go-karting a few weeks ago and no-one had turned up. He didn't feel sorry for him. Rolo had not invited Keith.

Rolo did not like Keith and in return, Keith did not like Rolo. He said Keith was a trouble-maker. Something that everyone seemed to label him as, regardless if they knew him or not. That was of course why Keith had been kicked out of college and that, in turn, was partly why he was in this far from agreeable situation.

"You should have been here an hour ago! You can't keep doing this!" It was, in fact, unbelievably only the second time he had been late. His second job meant that he could usually choose clients that fitted into his schedule. Keith looked around the near empty cafe, the couple had left.  
"Oh yeah, you're really rushed off your feet here, you couldn't possibly cope without me." he looked pointedly at Nyma who was lounging in her seat behind the counter. Rolo turned an impressive shade of purple  
"I'll have less of that lip young man..." he waggled a pudgy finger in Keiths face "Now.. now just get to work" Keith sauntered away further into the back room, tugged on an apron and a ridiculous 'Rolos cafe' cap and seized a mop. Re-entering the cafe he was surprised to see that two new customers had entered. He recognised one immediately. It was Hunk Garett. The same Hunk Garett who owned the restaurant Keith had dined at last night. He was accompanied by a tall woman, she was an intimidating, at least half a foot taller than Hunk, who was a considerable and respectable size, (in both waist and height). Abandoning his mop, he stepped up to the counter, Nyma was now fast asleep, snoring lightly.  
"What can I get you?" he said, yawning. The pair stepped up to the counter, hand in hand

" Do you serve Burritos?" Hunk looked at him eagerly. Keith raised an eyebrow in reply "No, right, of course, you don't. Errr I'll have..." he ducked down to look at the pastry and cakes counter. "I'll have a fruit tart and a grande caramel latte...Shay?"

He looked back at the woman "I'll have a large black coffee and..." she joined Hunk ducking at the counter "a brownie" Keith smiled at her,

"Good choice, the brownies are actually what's keeping this business going" as he talked he turned and switched on the machine and not bothering to ask for their names, he wrote Hunk and Shay on the edge of the cups. This was something which Rolo insisted they do. Keith himself thought it was ridiculous.  
"Hey, don't I know you?" Keith looked up in surprise and checked to see if Shay was addressing him. She was. "Me?" She nodded "I don't think so, ma'am" She peered at him closely, squinting.

"I could have sworn..." she trailed off. A moment later the machine beeped and Keith returned to their order. He filled the cups and set them down on the counter. He placed a brownie and a fruit tart on a plate and placed it on the tray.  
"That's four pounds fifty." He added the receipt to the tray and put the money they had handed over in the till. "Thank you, enjoy!" They walked over to the window seat the last couple had vacated. Keith nudged Nyma awake with his foot and picked up the mop once again.  
"Oh my God, this brownie is amazing" it was Shay. Her loud voice carried across the room. Keith walked over to their table. "It's Rolos pride and joy, Its a family recipe, no one else knows how to make them aside from Rolo himself." The couple looked surprised, but Hunks features morphed into one of suspicion.

"I don't trust him, never have. No one can make brownies this good."

Keith laughed and walked away, heading over to where the old man sat. As he neared, he saw that the old man wasn't, in fact, an old man, he was by no means young, maybe in his late forties but his eyes held a certain youth. Though he was tired the man's eyes were alight as he watched Keith.  
"Can I take this?" He gestured to the man's tray where an empty plate sat. The man nodded but when Keith reached out to take the plate his hand shot out with surprising speed and grabbed his wrist. Keith cried out in alarm as the man pulled him over the table towards him. "Sir- What?" The man grabbed his sleeve roughly and pulled it up. It revealed three, white, parallel lines.  
"I knew it was you, you little whore" By now Keith had realised who the man was. Sendak, one of Zarkons lackeys.  
"Please, let me go." the grip on his wrist was becoming unbearable. When he didn't let go Keith gave him a pointed look and said "I'll tell Zarkon" If Zarkon knew he had as so much touched his prized escort there would be hell to pay.

"Fine. But sit down " There was an underlying threat in Sendak's voice so Keith did as he was told reluctantly.  
"So.. what are you doing here dressed up so fancy?" He looked at Keith's uniform. "Ah, still in your working clothes I see." Keith glowered at him. He knew Sendak was referring to his suit that he had worn to the dinner and not his apron.  
"Yes, though I'm not sure it's my colour." He gestured to the purple apron. Sendak chuckled "It brings out your eyes, Keithy." He stroked Keith's cheek with a long finger. " But we both know what you are, so why pretend otherwise. I bet the Emperor would like to know that you've been working here. I'm sure he'd increase your pay if you were short on cash, God knows I'd pay more" There was silence between them whilst Keith glared ferociously at him. Balling his hands into fists under the table he resisted the urge to punc Sendak right in his smirking face.  
"Look, Sendak, what do you want. Just leave me alone" He moved to stand and continue his tidying when the door was suddenly slammed open. The bell pealed loudly and Keith jumped out of his skin. It was a young man. He looked cross. He spotted Keith staring at him and a look of guilt flitted across his handsome features.  
"Sorry about your door man, I didn't mean to do that" he grinned apologetically and Keith nodded back. He used the distraction to make his escape and leaving the plate where it was, he hurried to the back room. He paused for breath hanging his head. Supporting himself against the wall. He hated to admit it but he was terrified of that man. Once he had recovered he swapped the mop for a damp cloth and returned to the seating area. He began wiping down the tables. He was determined not to reach Sendaks until either his shift was over or when Sendak got bored and went home, he didn't want to go near him again. He reached for a cup at the other side of the table and as he was suddenly aware that he was inadvertently showing off his figure. The shirt was tight over his arms and it had ridden up exposing his stomach. Feeling Sendaks eyes on him he gritted his jaw.

"How could you just leave me like that man?" the young man who had entered had made a b line to where Hunk and Shay at and was now accusing the connoisseur loudly. "I was just stood there - like an idiot!" while he talked he gestured wildly at them with his long arms. Before he could continue, Hunk cut in  
"No different from usual then" The man gaped at him and seemingly tried to speak, spluttered for a second and then pulled his left hand up to his face. He murmured whilst he read  
"Leave me, err.. like an idiot err - ah-hah! Here we are - my main point" Keith almost laughed at the man's antics. He had taken the time between the incident (whatever it was) and bursting into the cafe like a madman, to write down the details of his speech so he didn't forget.  
"I was facing the chief of police and her scary ass boyfriend - he looked like he was going to beat me up! And what did you do? You ran away - albeit slowly - but Lance, your pal, your buddy could have been about to be killed and you left!" he glanced at his hand again  
"What have you got to say for yourself? Of course, I don't mean you, Shay, I don't blame you in the slightest, but Hunk, buddy, how could you? I'm your best waiter!" Hunk didn't reply immediately, instead, he looked up into Lances eyes and slowly raised one eyebrow. "Lance, you're only working for me on summer break - you're hardly the best - and you spilt wine all over that man lap last night." Keith whirled around. He suddenly realised where he had seen this man, 'Lance' before. He had been the waiter serving their drinks, the one who had made a fool of himself and inadvertently saved Keith from being lip-locked with his client. (something he liked to stay away from if possible) "I can still be your best waiter even if it's not full time - I'm definitely the most handsome"

"That doesn't have anything to do with -"

"And! You know it wasn't accident that i -" There was a loud smacking noise " OW! Shay, what was that for?" Shay had evidently hit him. There was silence and Keith couldn't resist looking at what was going on. He looked up and found the occupants of the table all looking at him. He felt his face warm. He looked at the young man. He was staring at Keith like he had seen a ghost. Their eyes met and the other gulped. He turned back to his cleaning, mind racing. Did Lance know that Keith had been the man he had all but assaulted's date? And what had he been saying - that it wasn't an accident that he had spilt the drink? He rubbed the table with vigour. He had to strain his ears to hear the rest of their hushed conversation.  
"I told you I recognised him - he looks so different in the light and that uniform" that was Shay, she was obviously trying and failing to whisper.  
"Look- he's even in the same suit!" Keith felt heat rise to his cheeks again, he really should have changed. He moved away from their table - not wanting them to know he had been listening. This meant going back into Sendak's reach. He glared as he approached and wiped down the table next to him. Sendak leaned across the gap and said quietly  
"Is that your pretty boyfriend Keithy? Does he know what you do?" Keith wiped harder. "No - of course, he doesn't - no one could come within ten feet of you if they knew." When Keith offered no response, Sendak rose to his feet, seemingly uncaring for their surroundings and grabbed Keith's jaw, turning his face towards him.  
"Or maybe he even works with you. Two little whores finding comfort in each other. You know that's not allowed Keithy" He wrenched his jaw out of his grip and before he knew what he was doing his hand had formed a fist and he had driven it as hard as he could into Sendak's stomach. There was a brief moment of calm before the taller man staggered back, a shocked expression on his face. His legs hit the side of the bench and he collapsed onto it. Unmoving. There was silence. Then -  
"KOGANE! WHAT IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU DONE?!" it was Rolo. He came running from his position behind the counter. He shoved a stunned Keith to the side and bent over the man. He shook him roughly. "Sir?" There was no response.

"Let me look at him!" Shay had crossed the room and was now trying to get past Rolo who was refusing to move. "Go away - you can't help," said an angry looking Rolo.

"I'm a first aider - get out of the way, I can help him!" the baker scoffed and shook Sendak roughly again. Keith was still stood, stunned and shaking half a metre away. He watched as Hunk (with surprising speed for a man his size) wrapped his arms around Rolo's middle and lifted him away, pushing him toward the counter. Shay, who had taken the opportunity to take the unconscious mans pulse spoke. "Call an ambulance. Now!" She knelt over Sendak and began to methodically press on his chest, above his heart. Rolo's eyes widened comically.

"Sod that. I'm calling the police. You're going away Kogane - you killed a man in my cafe and you're going to pay for it. I'm not having anything to do with it." The shaking had become almost unbearable and Keith sank to the floor. "I..I" he couldn't speak. He had just killed Sendak. Zarkons most loyal lieutenant. He was going to go to prison for murder. Though, if Zarkon found out what he had done, prison would probably be the best option. "Keith? It is Keith isn't it?" It was Lance, he had crouched down by his side and was putting a hand on his shoulder. Keith flinched away and crawled back slightly. "Buddy, it's going to be okay, you'll be fine. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Keith looked at him incredulously.

"Who else's fault-" His voice sounded croaky and broken and he cut himself off. He had killed a man. In cold blood. Well, there hadn't actually been any blood, but still, Keith had killed him.  
"Maybe he had a heart attack or something, maybe he was ill." It was poor consolation but it made him feel a little better. You couldn't die from a punch, surely. "Okay, you're gonna be okay" Lance was drawing him into his arms, pulling Keith against his chest.  
"I've got you, buddy." He relaxed into his arms and shut his eyes, the image of Shay frantically trying to administer CPR to Sendak seemed to be painted onto the back of his eyelids. Keith wondered if she would try so hard to save his life if she knew who he was, what he had done. How many lives he had ruined, including Keiths.

As they sat listening to the sounds of Hunk panicking, Shay giving Sendak mouth to mouth and Rolo shouting into the receiver, Keith felt tears force their way past his shut eyelids and wiped them roughly away. Sendak was dead, and it was Keith's fault. Zarkon would either kill him too or make his life so unbearable that he would do it himself and this time, Keith would make sure he succeeded. Either way, he just wanted to curl up in Lance's arms and forget. A new noise joined the din in the cafe. Sirens. Police or Ambulance Keith didn't know or care. He shifted so his face was pressed against Lance's chest. (his hat had fallen off at some point and he hadn't retrieved it) He didn't even know this man, would he push him away? When he didn't Keith relaxed visibly and only moved when the doors of the cafe burst open for the third time that day and a crowd of Police and Ambulance workers hurried into the shop.  
"Keith, come on. We need to move out the way." Lance hauled him to his feet and he walked, with Lance's support on unsteady legs to the opposite corner where they were joined by Hunk, Nyma and finally Shay who had been relieved by one of the medics. The defibrillator was out and Sendak's body was twitching. After ten minutes there was nothing left to be done. He was most definitely dead.

They took the body away on a stretcher and the policemen stood about, unsure what to do. A few seconds later two more people arrived on the scene. The first was a young woman, she was in her mid-twenties though her hair was already white. She was very beautiful. There were two identical scars under her eyes, like crescent moons. The second was an older man. He had a crazy bushy, violently ginger moustache and a weatherbeaten face. Unlike the woman who was dressed impeccably in a pink suit he was dressed elaborately in a bright blue police uniform (which looked very dated) and what looked like a cape. The woman was the first to break the silence. Her voice was commanding and powerful. She had a strong accent that Keith couldn't place.  
"What happened here?" there was silence once again. It seemed like nobody was going to answer until - "It was him" Rolo accused, pointing a chubby finger at Keith "He attacked him. Killed him he did." The words didn't process in Keith's brain until the policeman nearest him had tugged his arms behind his back and had applied handcuffs. He read Keith his rights loudly. "You." The woman was addressing Lance who looked like he was about to explode.

"Me," Lance said simply. Keith could see her resisting the urge to smile. "It wasn't him Allura" She raised her eyebrows at him, her look was stern, cool and calculating. Lance opened his mouth to speak again but Rolo cut across him  
"Damn right it was, he's always been a trouble maker, consistently late, he mouths off to customers and frequently assaults them!" Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I've been late twice! And I'm not a troublemaker. Though I'm the only one who actually makes anything around here. You just sit around all day watching me do all the work! The only time I have ever even raised my voice at a customer is when she started groping me!" His voice sounded tired and weary. He wanted to yell at his manager he was so tired of the man's lies but he couldnt muster up the strenght to do so. The woman survayed him with a piercing glare then turned to Nyma.  
"Is what he says true?" Nyma looked at her and then at Keith and then to Rolo. Keith could see her struggle. Did she lie to the police or did she save her job? Evidently, she decided on the latter. "No. He hits people all the time, he even hit me once. I've also seen him paying for drugs and-"

Keith caould almost see the woman roll her eyes at his co-worker. "I think we've heard enough. Take him to the station and we'll interview him there. You lot better come too - we'll get your statements done. And we'll find out the cause of death. It didn't look like an physical injury to me..." She nodded at the policeman holding Keith and he was unceremoniously marched out of the door before he could get a word in edgeways. As the door shut behind him he heard Lance's voice, raised in anger. "It was self-defence! I'm willing to bet what this crazy woman said wasn't true" Keith smiled to himself, it was nice to have a complete stranger stick up for him like that. He was shoved into a waiting car and the door was slammed shut. The driver got in, gave Keith the once-over through the metal netting and they set off into the night.

 

Half an hour later Keith found himself re-cuffed with his hands in front of him, chained to a desk. The room he was in was boring and plain. It was cold. There was nothing in the room exept from the bolted down table, the chair in which he sat and a two way mirror which he was glaring at. The door behind him opened slowly and the young woman and the ginger man walked in. The woman sat on the edge of the table facing Keith and he looked up at her innocently. She placed a voice recorder on the table, pressed start and folded her arms. "Interview of Keith Kogane is now in progress, Witnesses to this interview is the chief of police Allura Altean and Chief constable Coran. Mr Kogane, state your full name, age and occupation." Once she had finshed she gestured at him to answer her. He leaned close the recorder and said  
"My name is Keith Kogane. I am nineteen and a waiter for Rolos cafe on Beezer Street." He sat back in his chair cooley. He was quite calm now. After recovering from the shock of killing Sendak he had returned to his stoic facade. He saw Allura's eyebrows raise at his age.  
"Thank you. Now Keith. Did you know the desceased?" Before he could answer she continued "The deceased being Sendak Arus who died shortly after 8:45pm on the 13th of May this year." Keith looked at her and tilted his head. could he speak now? She nodded.

"No, I didnt know him ma'am" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then explain to me if you will, why four witnesses say they saw you in and I quote 'animated discusson' with the man?" Keith gulped. He would bet that either Nyma or Rolo would have played up his conversation.

"He wanted to talk to me. I was working, Im not allowed to decline custormers of what they want" His tone was bitter and resentful and he wondered if Allura noticed it.

"We have infomation that Mr Arus is or was part of an illegal informal sector company called GALRA. Have you heard of it?" Keith shook his head, hoping his face didnt give him away. "We believe it to be a high end escort service." She looked at his face, obviousy hoping for some sort of reaction.

"As ive said, ive never heard of it." She nodded in reply and stood from the table. She picked up the voice recorder, switched it off and placed it in her pocket. "You'll be glad to know Mr Kogane, that you didnt kill Sendak Arus" Keiths head snapped up in astonishment.

"I-I didnt?" She looked down at him with what he could have sworn was a smile.

"No. It was food poisoning, to be more specific - someone poisoned his food. This was a murder. But it was not, it seems commited by you. Techincally though you did assault him so protacol says we have to hold you in a cell for tonight and tomorrow and then you're free to leave." He couldnt belive it! He was free. He hadnt killed Sendak. Zarkon would never belive him or course but it was a weight off his mind and his consience. He fought down a smile.

The man who had not yet spoken came forward and began unlocking the cuffs on Keiths wrists. "Of course" the man began "You'll have to come in for more questioning and we'll take your statement as a witness instead of the sole suspect." Keith nodded and rubbed his wrists as they came free.  
"Come on, i'll take you to your cell and dont even think about trying to escape. If you did I'd grab your head like this" He contorted his arms into a uncomfortable looking position. He continued "wrap you up like so-" He changed his position "One, two, three-" He snapped his fingers in Keith's face. " Sleepy time!" Keith turned and looked at Allura who was pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, evidently he had done this before.  
"Coran." She said exasperatedly. The man looked up "will you please just take him to his cell"

"Yes Allura! Il get right on it. Come along number four" He took Keiths hands and cuffed them in front of him.

"Number four?" He questioned

"Yes! You're the fourth person to be arrested today" He said this cheerily, like being arrested was fun. Coran placed Keith's apron over his cuffed hands and pressed lightly on the small of his back and they headed for the door.  
"Right, of course.." He was led out of the room and past the front desk where Hunk, Shay, Lance, Rolo and Nyma were all stood. Lance looked up as he approached. "  
Keith! There you are! You didn't kill him!" Keith nodded and smiled at him tiredly. He was led past the group and down a corridoor.  
"Wait!" It was Rolo, he had run after them. "Dont bother coming back to work Kogane, You're fired." Rolo snatched the apron away from Keith. Sneered at his cuffs, turned on his heel and headed back up the corridoor. "Rolo!" Keith shouted after him. The man turned. "I'm glad. All you ever did was shout at me. You're gonna have to find someone else who'll do all the work and put up with the abuse. Im glad to be gone" Rolo uttered a sardonic laugh and continued back towards the front desk.  
"Sure, Kid. And you have fun getting another job with no referance, no qualifications and a criminal record." It was like a bucket of ice had been poured down Keiths back. After he'd payed his debt to Zarkon all hopes of returning to the Garrison College were gone. They had told him when he had been kicked out that they were willing to give him a second chance if he could pay all the tuition, had kept out of trouble and held a respecable job for more than a year. He had worked at Rolos cafe for ten months. He had been so close. Rolo was right, now he had no job and a criminal record, there was no way he was going back.

"Don't worry, Number Four. I'm sure you'll find another job." Corans manner had completly changed towards him. He now spoke in a calming, soothing voice that one might use to a friend on his deathbed. It didnt help Keith's mood.  
"Yeah, thats likley. I've got no achivements. I was kicked out of college and now I have a criminal record. Hell, I didnt even finish school. " He deadpanned. Coran patted his shoulder.

"This is you. I'm afraid." He opened the door to a cell and Keith walked inside. "Here" Coran gestured at his hands and he released Keith's cuffs. "Well. Goodnight Number Four." Keith acknowalged him with a flick of his head and he sat down on the bed. He gazed down at his shoes and heard the door shut gently. They key was turned in the lock and Keith relaxed onto the hard matress and closed his tired eyes.

He woke to the sound of shouting. "Allura? Why is my brother in lock-up? No- don't give me that of course you knew who he was. A murder? You can't think it was Keith. Good. Let me in I want to see him." Keith sat up. That was Shiros voice. There was the sound of the key turning in the lock, a click and the door swung open. "Shiro!" He ran to his brother and he was enveloped in a hug.

"Keith, how are you? I leave you for a minuite and this happens?" Keith pulled himself closer to him and resisted the urge to cry. "Hardly a minuite Shiro, try three and a half years" The elder pulled back and looked guilty.

"Look, Keith. Im sorry, I meant to keep in touch but the amount of work I have to do at the garrison is stressful and then theres Allura-" He stopped at the look on Keith's face. "No, you're right. There's no excuse. I should have visited sooner." He pulled Keith into another hug and drew Keith out to arms length. "What happened? Why are you in jail? What did you do?"

"I-I 'assaulted'" He rolled his eyes and marked quotations with his fingers "Sendak" Shiro reeled back in suprise. "Sendak? What do you mean? How- how do you know who that is?" he looked frantic, tugging on his white hair. "I-" Keith looked up at his brothers worried face. He couldn't burden him like this. "I've never met him before. He was in the cafe I work - worked at and he started a fight" He saw Shiro visibly relax.

"Good. Thats good. Well, good for you for standing up for yourself. Okay Keith, ive got to go. My times up but I'll stay near by if you need anything. The Garrisons on summer break! And guess what?"

"What?"

"They've asked me to be a teacher next term. Im gonna do it!" Shiro looked like an oversided kid at christmas. "Thats great Shiro. Really. And you dont have to stay around for me, i'll be alright" Shiro frowned at him

"You know I'm not just going to leave you" there was silence, the word 'again' was unspoken but it rang loud in both their ears. Keith took one last lingering look at his brother and turned away climbing back onto his bed and curling up agaisnt the wall.

Twenty minutes later Coran entered his cell with a jolly "How've you been Number Four! You look absolutly dreadful!" this did nothing to improve Keiths sour mood. Before Keith could tell him he was fine Coran spoke again. "Come along. We've got to take your witness statement of what happened" Keith rose from the bed and held his hands out.  
"Theres no need for that my boy, we know you wont try and escape!" Keith raised an eyebrow at him. Coran looked sheepish. "I- er forgot them I'm afraid. Allura would have my head if she found out so can you please not run away?" Keith inclined his head and walked to the door.

"Which way" Corans eyes lit up and he bounded out of the room.

"Left. All the way down, come on!" He led Keith down the hall, left and up some steps. They fianlly came to a stop outside an office door. "Alluras doing your statement personally!" He said this like it was privilidge.

"What an honour" Coran looked at him as if he wasnt sure whether Keith was joking or not, gave a small chocked laugh and knocked. "Come in!"

"Off you go son. Good luck." Coran opened the door, pushed Keith through and left. Keith entered the office. It was impeccably clean and extremely tidy. Not even a pen was out of place. "Ah, Keith. Sit down." He sat. "Now lets get this started."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this. Probably never gonna be another update but it's not brilliant so y'all shouldn't be too sad. And don't judge me on the weirdness, I wrote this awhile ago.


End file.
